The Story of The Frog Prince and His Love
by DettyisLove
Summary: A Detty Love Story - This is the tale of a beloved prince who had everything until his father put a spell on him to teach him a lesson. The prince has to learn the true meaning of love to break the spell. Will the prince find this love? Discover the story of the frog prince and his search for love... Lots of Detty! :D
1. Prologue

**"The Story of The Frog Prince and His Love – A Detty Story"**

_**This is the tale of a beloved prince who had everything until his father put a spell on him to teach him a lesson. The prince has to learn the true meaning of love to break the spell. Will the prince find this love? Discover the story of the frog prince and his search for love... **_

* * *

_hi guyssss! OMG I miss you all soooo much! You have no idea! Life has been kind of hectic lately. So much nonsense going on around me and I think I got trapped in it for a while. But not anymore. New start and new mindset. So, I'm hoping to update stories AT LEAST once a week to keep my sanity! lol I really really appreciate each and every person who has read my stories. You all inspire me a great deal. I hope I can inspire you, too. _

_I really wanted to write a sort of fun magical story, different from the usual. I hope you all enjoy it! :D I guess this could be A Detty Disney-ish tale. lol :P_

_Enjoy! please let me know what you think. The story itself will begin in the next chapter. This is more of a prologue! :P_

* * *

**Disclaimer: For Entertainment ONLY! I JUST LOVE DETTY with all my heart! 3 :) **

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

Betty walked into the living room and smiled when she saw Daniel sitting on the couch hugging a pillow with his eyes closed his head against the arm rest. He looked absolutely adorable. She sat on the opposite side of the couch and watched him for a minute thinking he was so freaking sweet. She wanted to give him the biggest hug ever. She didn't want to wake him though. She sighed and grabbed the red cushion next to her and hugged it to herself.

She sat there for a few minutes watching him noticing how dark his hair looked today, and how beautiful his eyelashes were, and how sweet his face looked. She became swept up in how much he looked like he was a young boy when he was sleeping and yet, what a handsome and charming man he was at the same time.

She fought with everything in her not to cave and hug him. She didn't want to wake him up.

It was the first time in a long time that the house was quiet and it was just them. She figured he needed the rest, but the force within her couldn't resist him.

She let go of the cushion and came over next to him and wrapped her arms around him tightly. He was just so, so wonderful she couldn't be away from him. She wanted to pour her love in him like he was her big teddy bear and she would be the magic that brings it to life.

After a minute she felt his body shift slightly. She lessened her hold on him and picked her head up to look at him. His eyes were still closed. She felt butterflies looking at him. She didn't know why. After another minute she placed a kiss on his cheek. "I love you" she whispered against his cheek and placed another kiss.

As she got up, she felt his hand grab hers. She smiled and stopped. "I love you, too" he said. She looked to him smiling. He pulled her close and kissed her hand. She looked at him admiringly. His eyes met hers. "What's up?" he asked playfully still holding onto her hand. She sat next to him. "You're so beautiful" she said looking into those lovely eyes of his.

His smile filled the shine in his eyes and she felt like she went to the heavens and saw all the stars. He placed a hand to her face and pulled her face closer to him. "You. Are. Amazing." He said and kissed her lips sweetly.

"I adore you" he said and kissed her again. Betty felt butterflies again and couldn't help her eyes from watering at his statement. He held her face looking at her eyes. "You're so beautiful, Betty. Thanks for the hug. I had such a nice dream of you." He said kissing her lips sweetly.

She smiled. "What was the dream?" she asked curiously. He smiled "You and I were walking on a rainbow. It was crazy, but you looked so pretty. I looked at your eyes and the beautiful colors were reflecting in your eyes like a diamond."

Betty couldn't help the tears filling her eyes. "I held your face and then kissed you. When I moved back all those colors from the rainbow were glowing around you. I felt like my heart was bursting just looking at you look so beautiful." He said taking her face in his hands wiping the tears that slipped down her cheeks.

She placed her hands at the edge of his face. He smiled and kissed her. "I love you" he said holding her closer to him. Betty couldn't even explain how she felt. She felt her heart melt and it was indescribable how her heart was reacting to what he said. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

"I love you, Daniel."

He hugged her close for a few minutes just loving the feel of her in his arms. Betty pulled away from him and looked at him with a light smile remembering something. "What?" he asked curiously.

"So, Daniel..." Betty said scooting closer to him on the couch. "Yes, my love?" he said taking her hand and pulling her close to him and wrapping his arm around her.

"There's no one home besides us" she said into his ear. He grinned and looked at her. "Isabelle and Timothy are with Hilda and Bobby" she added and kissed his cheek.

He smirked "mhm...and?"

"And...I was thinking we could..."

"What?" he looked at her eyes getting entranced by them. She looked at his eyes and smiled unable to help her lips from gravitating towards his "if you could..."

"If I could?" he whispered, his eyes falling on those gorgeous full lips of hers.

She smiled bigger and kissed him just because he was so cute getting just as swept up as she did. "If you could finish the story" she said with a giggle. He looked at her with this beyond confused look on his face that threw her into a fit of giggles.

She laughed some more as he sat there looking so confused. He finally smirked and said "What?"

She giggled. "I really want you to tell me that story Daniel. You remember 2 months ago at the hospital when Isabelle asked you tell us a story and you started telling us the story of this prince who got turned into a frog by his father."

He looked at her "seriously? We have the whole house to ourselves and you want me to tell you a story I was telling two months ago?" he asked with an amused look on that gorgeous face of his. Betty smiled and nodded "yep!"

He sighed "seriously?" he said feeling somewhat defeated. She pulled her body up against him hooking her left arm through his right. "Yes, please" she said looking at his face.

He looked at her eyes and saw that mesmerizing sparkle in them and couldn't bring himself to say no to her. He decided to push her a little, wondering what she would do to convince him to tell her the story.

"What do I get for telling you this wonderful story?"

She smiled and hugged his arm "Seeing a bright smile on your wife's face" she said glancing up at him. He grinned "alright, keep talking. What else?"

"Do you need more than that?"

He smiled. "Yes"

"I...will..." she smiled "I'll kiss you" she said with a pretty smile. He smiled "What else?"

Her eyes got a little bigger. She sighed. "I'll umm...I will..." she pulled him by his ear right next to her lips. "Oww" he said more to tease her. She kissed him right behind his ear and then whispered "I'll be..." she kissed his cheek and moved back to see his face "...Betty Blaze" she said with a playful smirk. He grinned and pulled her to him and started tickling her like crazy.

She giggled as he had her pinned against the other side of the couch tickling her while he was on her "Hahha, oh my God, Daniel, please stop. Haha"

He laughed and stopped tickling her. She took a deep breath looking at his eyes with a smile.

He smiled upon seeing that sweet loving smile. Really, her smile was enough for him to tell her the story. He just wanted to mess with her. She always knew though. He loved that she was so loving and playful. It brought a warming feeling to his heart. "Fine" he said looking at her eyes. Her smiled got brighter and she grabbed him by his face and kissed him deeply. "Yay!" She cheered sitting up.

He sat up and looked at her. Her eyes were so filled with magic; it completely took his breath away. "I love you, you know" he said keeping his eyes focused on hers. She nodded and placed her hands on his arms pulling herself closer to him. "I know. I love you, too"

"Alright, so story time. Do you need any snacks or refreshments, my love?" he asked which made her giggle. "No Daniel" she giggled shaking her head. "I just need you"

He smiled and kissed her. "At your service, my love!" he saluted to her making her giggle. Just as he was about to begin "Oh wait!" she jumped up from the couch. He looked at her strangely as she ran across the room and laughed when she turned off the lights.

She giggled and picked up Isabelle's teddy bear and pirate hat from the floor. She came over and placed the pirate hat on Daniel giggling and then sat Indian style on the couch hugging the teddy bear to her.

How was it that she could act so totally sweet and adorable yet be this incredibly gorgeous breathtaking woman? That quality in her completely stole his heart. He would do anything to keep that smile on her face.

"I'm ready." She said holding the bear tighter. He chuckled and began "once upon a time..."

* * *

...

* * *

**_AN: aww...I'm such a loser. They make my heart explode! lol_**

**_ Let me know what you think. I'll probably have the next chapter up tomorrow night. Good night/day! Love youuuuu! :D 3_**


	2. Transformation

**The Story of The Frog Prince and His Love**

**Helloooooo! OMG I seriously miss you guys and writing. Things have been a little time consuming with school. but I honestly couldn't go to sleep so I decided I would post the next chapter. I had actually written it while I was at work. :D hehe **

**Anywho, hope you enjoy! and thanks for your reviews! :D LOTS OF LOVE TO YOU ALL! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Ugly Betty! :( but OMGGG I am so excited for the possibility of getting our Ugly Betty Movie! :D yayaayy! **

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

"_Once upon a time there was a really handsome prince" _

Betty smiled listening to him.

"_This prince got whatever he wanted at the snap of his fingers. He was loved by the towns people and especially all the girls. He had a way with the ladies and charmed them to no end. __He also got into lots of troubles._

_After multiple occasions of getting into trouble and acting up, the prince's father noticed his son__'s behavior and was disappointed in him._

_No matter how many times he tried to talk some sense into him he would act worse. In his own strange way he just wanted the best for his son. _

_One night his father had enough. After coming home from a drunken party, the prince was surprised to see his father standing outside of the palace waiting for him, his arms folded across his chest and a solemn look in his eyes. _

"_Heyyya Pops. How's it hangin?" the prince slurred his words wobbling slightly as he walked up the steps. "You leave me no choice" his father stated. _

"_Huh?" the prince responded in a daze._

_All of a sudden flashing lights surrounded the prince and he felt himself lift off the ground. Flickering static escaped from his hands and feet as he was lifted and spun off the ground. _

_The next thing he knew all he saw was complete blackness. He opened his eyes and saw his father standing over him, his size immense. He got up quickly and felt himself hop into the air. His eyes went wide in surprise. _

_He looked at himself and saw that his body was green and his limbs were that of a frog's. He panicked then saw a glimpse of his reflection in the glass window. "What have you done to me?" he yelled in frustration looking up at his now giant-like father. _

"_I turned you into a frog"_

"_Thanks for the insight! How did you do this? Why have you done this?" he exclaimed. _

"_Son, I've warned you numerous times about your behavior and I'm tired of seeing you throw your life away."_

"_Dad, please, I promise I'll change! Please change me back!" _

"_Son, I'm afraid you will never learn your lesson. I hate to do this, but until you learn respect and kindness, and take responsibility for your actions this is how you'll be."_

"_but Dad... Am I going to be this way forever? You can't do this!"_

"_I gave you a gift"_

"_What kind of gift is this?" He stated gesturing to his appearance._

"_You will learn in time."_

"_DAD!" _

"_Son, until you learn..."_

"_LEARN WHAT?" the prince interrupted, his voice hoarse. _

"_Until you learn to behave you are banished from the palace and its perimeters and you will remain a frog."_

"_WHAT? NO! You can't do this!"_

"_I really hate to do this to you"_

"_No you don't. You hate me! You've always hated me!" _

"_Son..."_

"_No! I'm not your son! I'm a frog. You prefer me as a freaking frog?" At this point water was leaking from his eyes. He found himself weeping, a strange flute-like tune engulfing the night air. "Why?" he sobbed. _

"_How do I change back?" he looked up at his father not understanding how he was turned into a frog. How was his father able to transform him? _

"_The only way you will change back is if you find love in your heart"_

"_What? What do you mean? Who is going to love a frog?"_

"_I gave you a gift of music. Only a kiss can break the spell."_

_The prince had a dumfounded look come across his frog face. "This is insane. No one will ever love me." He wept, stinging in his eyes. _

"_You will see..." his father stated. "Now, I'm sorry, but you must leave quickly." _

"_But..."_

"_NO!" his father commanded. "Leave now!"_

_The prince looked at his father and all he could feel was anger and frustration. "FINE!" he shouted and turned to leave. Thinking he was walking, he ended up hopping. He realized this and took a giant leap and vanished into the bank across from the palace walls. The prince's father sat along the steps. "I'm sorry son" he said as he gazed into the distance before placing his face in his palms. _

_The frog prince made it to the bank and looked back to the palace. Water formed in the corner of his eyes and dripped into the pool of water. He saw his reflection in the water. "No one will ever love me"_

Betty looked at Daniel with a sad look in her eyes. He looked at her and noticed the strange look in her eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked placing a hand to her face.

"**_I_** love you" she said as a tear escaped her eye. He chuckled "I know you do, silly! It's only the first part of the story" he said laughing again. She smiled. He leaned close and kissed her. "You're so lovely, honey. I love you, too. Don't worry, I know you love me." He said, and then tickled her.

She giggled. He smiled and couldn't imagine what he would do without her. Her love made him feel complete in ways that he would never understand. He knew he would never stop showing her how much _he_ loved her.

* * *

**AN:** I hope you like it :D

Again, sorry for the long wait. I am also planning to update a lot of my other stories, too. I know I'm the WORST at updating and I'm sorry for that.

Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it! I'm working on the next part now, too, so I may have that up sometime tomorrow or at least sometime this week for sure :D love you guys! :)


	3. New found Friend

**The Story of The Frog Prince and His Love**

**Hiiii! Thanks for your reviews :D Glad you're liking it! So, this is sort of two stories in one, kind of. :P **

**This chapter is kind of short, but I'll try and make the next one longer. :) Hope you enjoy! I like this chapter. :D**

**For entertainment onlyyyy :P**

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

"Shall I continue?" Daniel asked looking at her eyes.

She nodded. He placed his hand to the side of her face. "I love you, my beautiful pretty girl" he said which made her smile. She placed her hand on top of his looking into his eyes.

Just looking at her eyes alone he could see the deep love in them. He never had to hear her say it, but he did love when she told him. He suddenly felt his own eyes begin to tear up. "Alright, let's continue" he said trying to wave off his reaction to her, but she leaned across and kissed his cheek.

He smiled and looked to her and she kissed him again. He placed his hand around her waist pulling her closer to him until she was leaning against him. Her hands came up to his face deepening the kiss. He felt like he was being lifted off into the sky. After a minute of them kissing he held her face and reluctantly left her lips.

She sighed and he couldn't help his smile.

She blushed and he smiled bigger. "You know, if you continue to keep kissing me, we'll never finish this story" he said with his eyebrow raised. She smirked, but then shook her head "okay"

"I mean, I don't mind" he said with a flirty smile. She giggled "okay"

"Ok what? Ok, you want to keep kissing?"

"or do you want the story?" he said rolling his eyes having an inkling that she'd choose the story.

"I want to kiss you" she said looking at his eyes with a smile. He grinned and pulled her close to him again. She smiled and kissed him. "Now, continue the story" she said with a giggle as she moved back.

"Tease!"

She smirked "That's why we're still married, right?" she really was teasing him. He remembered how upset she got when he said that to her.

"HEY! Is that so?" he decided to tease her back. "Mhm" she mumbled keeping her gaze on his eyes. "Really?" he said pulling her face closer to his. She nodded "yep"

He smirked "good" he kissed her.

"What do you mean 'good'?" she asked narrowing her eyes. He smiled. "Good that we're still married. I love you"

She smiled and held his face meeting his lips for another kiss. She placed her forehead against his, her eyes were still closed. "I want to still kiss you."

"Hey, that's fine with me!" he said which made her giggle. "But I want to hear the rest of the story." She said.

He sighed. "Make up your mind, woman!" he said which made her giggle more. She opened her eyes and kissed him. "Story." She mumbled; her lips were still close to his. He looked at her eyes, unable to hide his smirk finding her so incredibly silly and charming.

He kissed her once...and twice. "That should hold you over, huh?" he said which earned a light smack on his arm from her. "Yes, now you have to finish to the end without any more kisses."

"Aw, not cool"

"Just kidding" she kissed his cheek. "Alright, now you may continue"

"Yes, my queen" he said which made her smile.

He continued... "_After many months the frog prince tried to charm girls from the town with his tune, but once they found out he was a frog they would get grossed out and run away. And absolutely none would kiss him. He felt miserable. He hated being a frog. He wanted to be human again._

_...one day the frog was so sad that he cried and when he cried this sad tune filled the night air. _

"_What's wrong?" a soft voice asked. The frog looked up to see a girl with red-rimmed glasses and a bright smile looking down at him. The frog nearly forgot why he was sad from seeing her smile..._

_...the girl looked at him and asked "Why are you sad?"_

_... "No girl will be my friend." He said looking at her thinking she looked different from the other girls. "I'm going to be a frog forever. My father hates me"_

"_Don't say that. Your father can't hate you." _

_The frog became upset again and turned away from the girl and was about to dive into the water of the pond, but the girl's statement made him stop._

_The girl said "I'll be your friend." _

"_You will?" the frog said as he hopped around to face her again. She nodded with a smile. "Yes. I could be your friend." She said with a pretty smile. _

"_Why?" he asked in wonder. _

_The girl stared at him oddly for a few seconds and then said "because you need a friend. Everybody needs a friend. I'll be a good friend" she said with that same bright smile. The frog had a strong feeling that she would be a good friend. He looked at her "thanks for wanting to be my friend" he said a smile crossing his face; the first time since he turned into a frog. _

_She smiled "You're welcome, but first we have to know each other's names." She said with a giggle._

_The frog laughed "My name is..."_

Daniel looked to Betty. "You want me to choose?" she asked. He nodded "Yep."

"Hmm...How about...Prince Eric"

"Eh, it's okay." He shrugged. "Fine, what's the girl's name?" she asked folding her arms across her chest challengingly.

He smiled bright. "Rosalina"

Betty smiled. "That's pretty"

"Of course it is."

She rolled her eyes at him, but smiled.

"_What a lovely name. Rosalina. Lina" the frog said looking up at her with a smile. She smiled. He couldn't believe that he finally had a friend._

* * *

AN: Lol I'm such a humongous dork, I swear. lol I honestly couldn't have Daniel be anything but Daniel or Eric. I feel like those two names just fit him soooo perfectly that any other name sounds strange to me. lol So whatevs. Prince Eric it is. I also thought about The Little Mermaid. that's my lame excuse for his name choice. lol

Anyways, hope you liked it :) I'll try and get another chapter up this week. And update my firefly story and the paint story. I really miss those and want to finish them! :)

Thanks for readingggg! :)


	4. Light Orchestra

**The Story of The Frog Prince and His Love**

_HIiiii! So omg I'm having so much fun writing this story. lol I think its fun! I hope you like it! this chapter is a lot longer than the previous ones. I used some of the characters from the Princess and the Frog. _

_For entertainment only! I don't own Ugly Betty or it's characters, neither do I own any of the characters from the Disney Princess and The Frog. _

* * *

Chapter 4

_Rosalina sat in the grass next to the pond. "Why do you think your father hates you?" she asked._

"_He turned me into a frog...because he thinks I'm trouble. He's ashamed of me." He said sadly. _

_Rosalina looked at him sadly. "How did he turn you into a frog?" she asked wondering how someone had that power. "I don't know. He's the king. He probably found someone to cast a spell on me. Lights started flashing around me and next thing I know I'm no longer a prince, just a stupid frog."_

"_Wow...so, you're...a prince?" she asked in surprise. He noticed the spark in her eyes. He smirked. "Yes... well, I was." _

"_Is there a way for you to change back?" she asked wondering if she could help him somehow. _

_He shrugged "I'm not sure if it will work. I remember he said something about a kiss. It was months ago. I don't really remember. If a girl kisses me that I'll change back. I'll never change back" he looked down hopelessly. After a minute he looked back up at her to see her look deep in thought. _

_She looked to him. "__I'll__ kiss you"_

"_You will? But, but...I'm, I'm a frog. I'm green and slimy and won't, don't you think I'm gross?" he asked in surprise. _

"_No..." she blushed "I think you're cute" he smiled finding her sweet. "If I could help you change back and no one else will...I'll kiss you."_

"_Really?" he said looking at her, surprised that she would do that for him. _

_She nodded "Are you sure you'd even want ME to kiss you. I'm not a princess or pretty. Don't you think I'm gross? I have braces and glasses" she said sadly. _

_The frog looked at her sadly. "I don't think that. You're nice. No one even gave me the time of day. You're my friend" he said sincerely. _

_She smiled. _

"_Are you sure?" he asked. "This is your last chance to back down" he said which made her giggle. She nodded "it's okay" she smiled and held her hand out. He hopped in her palm. "That tickled" she said with a giggle. He smiled._

_She lifted him up close to her face. He felt the anxiousness through his veins. As she brought him closer, her eyes closed. She placed a small kiss to the top of his head. When she opened her eyes she saw that his eyes were closed. She had to admit she thought he was the cutest little frog she had ever seen. _

"_Did it work?" he asked nervously, his eyes still closed. She shook her head "no" she said sadly. _

_He opened his eyes and the blue of his eyes and their glossiness caused her own eyes to become blurry. _

"_I'm sorry" she whispered looking down and lowering him in the grass. He stepped off her hand and fell to the grass hopelessly. "I'll be this way forever."_

"Aww...that's so sad" Betty said sadly. Daniel smiled looking at her thinking she was way too sweet.

"_I'm sorry prince Eric" Rosalina said feeling bad that she couldn't help. He looked up "Just Eric" _

_She nodded. _

"_We like huh, boss" A little firefly and turtle came up. Rosalina smiled "Are those your friends?" she asked looking at Eric. He shook his head and turned facing them folding his arms across his front "NO!" he said in an annoyed tone. _

_She looked at him. _

"_They are always annoying me" he said glaring at them. They looked to Rosalina. "We try to be his friend, but he yells at us and tells us to go back to the pond where we came from." The turtle said looking at her. _

_She looked at Eric with a judgmental look. He looked down feeling ashamed. She shook her head. "What's your name?" she asked friendly. _

_The turtle smiled. "Markus"_

"_Hi Markus. I'm Rosalina" she said with a nice smile. "Imma Ray, Miss Rosie" the firefly said bowing. She giggled. "Hi. They seem nice, Eric. You had friends all along" she said looking at him. He smiled looking up at her and then looked back at the turtle and firefly who claimed to be friends of his. _

"_HUH!" Rosalina jumped back "Watch out!" she said fearfully seeing a huge alligator swimming up. "It's okay. That's just Louis. He wouldn't hurt a fly" Eric said rolling his eyes._

_Rosalina gave a small smile and relaxed back next to Eric. "Sorry" she said apologetically looking at the alligator. _

"_Itza alright...it happens." He shrugged. _

"_You play music?" she asked noticing the trumpet in his hand. He nodded with a huge toothed grin. She giggled. "Can you play something?" She asked with a shine in her eyes. _

"_Anything for you, miss" he said making Rosalina blush. Eric smiled watching her. She looked to him and smiled. _

_They all watched as Louis started to play his trumpet. __"Boop. Boop, boop...boo, boo, boop, boop, boop... ba ba baadada da da... da da duhhh…." _

_All the sudden tons of fireflies flew out of the nearby bushes illuminating the bank. _

"_Woww" she said in amazement._

_Eric watched her, the lights reflecting in her eyes. He smiled admiring the glow in her cheeks and the light in her eyes. Some of the fireflies flew behind the pink and blue flowers so it looked like spotlights were dancing on the water. "That's so awesome. How beautiful" she said in awe fascinated by the music and light show. "Come on, Miss Rosie, dance fuh us" the firefly said flying around her once. She giggled. _

"_I...I don't know." She said shyly. _

"_Please..." he said, he flickered and then a wave of fireflies surrounded her. She looked in surprise. _

_Eric watched in fascination thinking she looked so lovely. He could see that she was really pretty. "You should do it, Lina" Eric said looking at her. She looked at him, her eyes bright. _

_She smiled "okay" she got up and Louis started playing his tune again, the fireflies and now some butterflies fluttered about and around her. The frogs of the pond came up and started drumming with sticks on logs, the crickets joined in adding to the tune. Louis played his heart in the trumpet. _

_Eric, Markus and Ray watched her with smiles waiting for her to dance. She blushed, then started dancing like a ballerina, the fireflies and colored butterflies surrounded her as she danced which made her look like she was glowing. Louis stopped playing noticing the wondrous show before them. _

_Eric, Markus, Louis, and Ray all watched in awe hypnotized by her dancing and the beautiful show of colors and lights around her. She continued dancing; her eyes were closed as she lost herself in the music, the melodies casting a spell on her as she danced. They all were mesmerized by her majestic dancing. _

_Rosalina felt her heart rush from exhilaration. She never felt so alive before. As she spun, she realized that Louis stopped playing his trumpet. As she spun one last time all the butterflies and fireflies surrounded her and she floated above the ground. The colors of the butterflies all colored around her, the blues, pinks and yellows._

_They all looked on in surprise, their eyes wide, and smiles of wonderment crossing their faces as they saw what was happening before them. _

_Rosalina opened her eyes and saw that she was floating. She smiled brightly and spun in the air, the butterflies spinning around with her. She giggled. Eric and Ray laughed watching her. _

"_She's a beauty, ehy?" Louis said in admiration. "Stunning" Markus replied. Eric looked to them and back at Rosalina and smiled finding that an accurate observation. He'd never seen anyone with such light and passion. Her inner light shined through her. _

"awwww...That's so sweet and awesome" Betty said as she continued to listen. Daniel smiled.

_He watched on as she was brought back down to the ground. She did a jump and pulled the scarf that was around her waist off and spun around with it and twisted it around her like a ribbon. She did one last spin and hopped on top of a rock and balancing on one foot as she lifted her arms above her. The sun was setting behind her, just showing her silhouette, the colored glow of the fireflies and butterflies lined around her. _

_As soon as she stopped they all cheered, whistling and jumping, clapping, Louis tooted his trumpet in applause. Rosalina rested her arms and legs down and clasped her hands in front of her looking down shyly as a lovely pink shade painted her cheeks. _

_Eric smiled when she looked up and looked to him, her eyes filled with joy and delight. She smiled. "Thank you. That was...amazing"_

"_Miss Rosie, you were wonderful." Ray said with a flicker. She blushed. _

"_Magnifico!" Markus chimed in blowing her a kiss. Her face turned redder. _

"_An A-class performance, miss" Louis added. She smiled looking at him. "You played so beautifully, Louis." _

_Louis looked down bashfully, "Aw shucks, miss. Really?" he said looking at her with a spark in his eyes. She nodded with a bright smile. "Of course! You're all so wonderful. I'm so happy to be friends with you" she said happily. _

"_We're happy to have met you, Miss Rosie. You're a true gem!" _

_She blushed again and came down off the rock, sitting on it now. Eric hopped up to her. She looked at him. _

_He looked up at her. "You...ehm" he cleared his throat at a loss for words "that was...beautiful, Lina" he said feeling his face flush. _

_She blushed._

"_You are very beautiful" he said which caused her to look up at him in surprise. Her eyes met his for a few seconds. "Really?" she said in a whisper, not understanding why her voice came out so low. _

_He nodded._

"_You're lovely, miss." Louis quipped. "True sunshine, Miss Rosie" Ray added. _

_She looked at them all in surprise, feeling butterflies all over. "You are all so nice. You see, Eric. You've had friends all along." She looked at him to see his grateful smile. "But I'm happy to be your friend, too" she said noticing the pinkish tint come across his face. She bit her lip thinking he was so cute. She wondered how he looked as a prince. She imagined him to be really handsome. She hoped he could transform back eventually. Maybe she could help him somehow. _

_Rosalina noticed how dark it was getting. "Oh no! It's getting so late. I have to go now. My papa is going to be so worried." She got up quickly and was about to leave "byeee!" _

"_Lina! Wait!" Eric called after her. She stopped and he hopped over quickly. She looked at him "Yes."_

"_Thank you" he said sincerely. She picked him up and held him to her face. "You're so cute. You're welcome. Bye" she whispered as she placed him down. He felt tingles in his body. He smiled as he watched her silhouette disappear into the distance._

_Ray, Markus and Louis crept next to him. "What a gem" Ray repeated. "I like huh" he said. "Me too...she's nice" Louis said, his voice low. "Think she will come back?" Markus asked which caused Eric to look at him; the thought didn't even cross his mind if she would come back. He really hoped she would. _

"_She gotta come back. We her friends now" Louis said before he turned, heading back into the bank. Eric smiled. Ray and Markus looked at Eric and then smiled looking to each other. "You our friend, too, now, boss?" _

_Eric looked at them both and smiled. He nodded "Sure...okay" _

"_YEA!" they both said happily. He laughed shaking his head. They nodded and went back into the bank. Eric looked up at the luminous moon. He smiled. "My friend, Lina" he said before he went back to the bank. _

"Awwww...that's so cute. I love this story, Daniel. It's so sweet" Betty said looking at him. He smiled. "Glad you're enjoying it."

"I love it!" she looked at his eyes "Thanks for telling it to me" she said with a thankful smile. He took her hand and pulled her close. "The reward was worth it" he said. She rolled her eyes "of course"

"Seeing my beautiful wife smile" he said brushing her cheek with his thumb. She looked at his eyes and felt her heart melt. "I love you" she leaned forward and met his lips for a sweet kiss. He placed his other hand to her face deepening the kiss. He placed his forehead against hers. "I love you, too. And that perfect smile of yours" he said which made her smile bigger.

"I love your perfect smile, too."

He smiled. "So, what happens next?" she asked curiously. "Does she come back?" she asked with a shine in her eyes. "What do you think?" he asked looking at her.

"I think..." she kissed him "She does"

He smiled. "Well, I guess we'll have to find out."

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it! :D let me know!


	5. Bright Ideas

**The Story of the Frog Prince and His Love**

**Hi my lovess! I hope you are all well! Here is the next part! Hope its good. :D **

**For entertainment only! :P**

* * *

Chapter 5

"_Prince Eric! Prince Eric!" Rosalina called as she ran to the bank. Eric, Ray, Markus and Louis all smiled brightly at the sight of her. Her hair was tied up and she looked like she was going to go running in a track suit. _

_They came over happily. "Lina, you came back!" Eric said as he approached her. She smiled and nodded. "Of course!"_

_They smiled. "A lovely sight to see you, miss Rosie" Ray said as he flew around her. She giggled. "Hi" _

"_Prince Eric, I have the best news!" she said happily. He looked at her with a smile, "You know, I thought I told you to just call me Eric." He said with a smirk. _

_She blushed. "I know, but...I've never had a friend who was a prince before. It's kind of cool to call you prince." She said. He laughed. They all smiled._

"_So, what's the news?" he asks eagerly. _

_A big smile came across her lovely face "I GOT AN AUDITION TO BE A DANCER!" she said happily. _

"_That's awesome!" "Magnifico!" "Just perfect" They all cheered in excitement. _

_She smiled and picked Eric up in both of her hands. "Not only that, it's at the palace for this big festival."_

_All of their eyes lit up in response. Eric looked at her at a loss for words. _

"_I was thinking I could sneak you in the palace while I'm there. Maybe, you could look around your father's office or something and find something that helps you figure out how to reverse the magic" she said it with a shine in her eyes. It fueled the hope within him. "Great!" he replied excitedly. _

_She smiled. "Come on, let's go. My audition is in half an hour" she said happily opening her bag. _

_He hopped in feeling the most hopeful he'd ever felt. "Bye everyone" Rosalina cheered as she started to run. Just as Rosalina crossed the bank she felt herself hit a wall and fell back to the ground. "Owww" she squealed_

_Ray, Louis and Markus came over "what happened?" they asked in confusion. Eric hopped out of her bag. "I forgot...my father banished me from the palace and its walls."_

_Rosalina looked at him sympathetically. "Oh, Prince Eric. I'm sorry" she whispered. She dropped her head in disappointment and hugged her knees to her body, resting her head on her knees. _

_Eric looked up at her to see the sadness in her eyes. He felt saddened to see her in anything but a smile on her face. "Lina..." he said softly. _

_She picked her head up to look at him. "Please go. I don't want you to be late." He said sadly. _

"_but..."_

"_NO! Please, just go" _

_She looked at him sadly not wanting to go anymore. _

_They all sat in silence for a few moments. _

"_Heyya boss! I got an idea!" Ray said with a flicker. Betty looked at him with a hopeful smile. Eric looked at him. "What?" he said hopelessly. _

"_I could go with Miss Rosie." _

_Rosalina and Eric looked at each other with bright eyes. "You really think that will work?" Eric asked in skepticism. _

_Ray spun around with a flicker. "Yessir!" _

_Betty giggled. "Let's go, Ray. I'll sneak you in and you can snoop around the palace. When you find something come find me and I'll sneak away." She said the thrill of adventure coursing through her. _

_They all smiled and nodded "That's a great idea!" Eric responded. _

"_Thank you, Lina" Eric said gratefully. Rosalina smiled, her eyes meeting his. "You're welcome." She replied softly. _

_Every time he looked at her eyes he felt himself get lost and momentarily escape the spell he was under. He smiled. _

"_Alright, let's go, Ray!" Rosalina said hopping up from the ground. Markus and Louis wished them luck. Eric watched them leave wishing he could go. He was happy that he had someone who wanted to help him. He really hoped that Rosalina wouldn't get in trouble or get caught. He remembered how heavily guarded the palace was. He wondered how his father was. He missed his mother. He really wished he could see them. _

_As Rosalina and Ray headed to the palace, Lina glanced at Ray as he flew beside her. "I hope we find something." She said. _

_Ray flickered "Me too, miss" _

_Rosalina smiled. She really hoped she could help Eric. She was so happy to have friends.  
And now, Prince Eric had friends, too. She could see the loneliness in his eyes when she first met him. She knew there was more to him than people thought of him. She hoped she could make everyone see that and make him see it, too. _

_As Rosalina approached the palace walls, Ray flew in her bag so no one would see him. She looked up the steps to see a sultry looking woman, her blouse hugged her upper body showing her curves and the short skirt she was wearing showed off her long legs. Her hair was long and dark. "Hello, you must be here for the dance audition" she spoke, a light Mexican accent in her voice. _

_Rosalina nodded "Yes, I am. I'm Rosalina." She said bringing her hand up for her to shake. _

"_You're late" she responded flatly refusing Rosalina's hand. "Follow me" she said in that same flat manner as she turned to walk into the palace. Her hips swung as she walked. Rosalina rolled her eyes looking down at Ray in her bag. He stuck his tongue out in response. Rosalina giggled. _

_The woman looked back at her with a fierce look. Rosalina looked down as she continued to follow her. She was led inside and Rosalina looked at the place in awe. It was so glamorous and wondrous, high vaulted ceilings, lots of patterned glass windows with the most beautiful mosaics she had ever seen. She couldn't believe she as even in such a place. They went up a curvy stairwell and continued down a rather long hallway until they reached high double doors. Once they were in there were tons more rooms. They walked up to another set of double doors and the woman opened one of the doors. _

"_Come in. The others are already inside. Usually it's Prince Eric that leads the audition..."_

_Rosalina looked at her in surprise at the mention of Eric. She wondered why he didn't say anything about that. She was snapped out of her thoughts "but this year William is leading it. Go on! Hurry up! You're already late!" she pushed her in and closed the doors after her. Rosalina pouted folding her arms across her chest looking at the door in frustration. Why was that woman so mean? Rosalina fumed. _

"_Hellooo?" a man's voice made her spin around. "Um, hi" she responded looking down at the floor and back up in embarrassment. _

"_Care to join us?" the man said. All the other girls and a few guys watched her, some were giving her looks and some were whispering amongst each other. Rosalina sighed and walked forward. "Do you have your music?" the man said. She was surprised how good looking he was. He had semi short hair that was fringed and parted in the middle. His eyes were dark, but shined in the light. _

_She placed her bag down "Ray, can you look around" she whispered. He flickered. As she pulled out the CD with her music, he flew out of her bag and behind her. She handed the man the CD. He smiled and took it in his hand. She blushed looking down shyly._

_Ray flew beside her ear. "Good luck" he whispered. She smiled. "You too" she said before he flew off. _

"_What?" the man said looking her. "Oh, sorry, uh...I said track 2" she replied nervously. _

"_ok" he pressed the button on the stereo and Rosalina took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves as she waited for the music to begin. _

Betty looked at Daniel with a smile. He smiled "You wanna know something?"

"What?"

"It is reallyyy hard to tell a story to you"

"Why?" she asked looking confused. "You're so beautiful. Every time I look at your face all I want to do is shower kisses on you." He looked at her eyes; she felt butterflies in her stomach. "You are way too sweet. I love you so much" she leaned across and placed a sweet kiss on his cheek. He smiled and hugged her to him lying back against the couch.

She rubbed her hand across his chest. "So, what happens next?" she asked resting her head against him.

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me this part of the story" he suggested rested his head against hers. She glanced up at him. He smiled looking down at her. "really?" she asked

He shrugged "sure...I'm out of ideas for now."

"Okay" she rested her head back against him and started...

* * *

Have a nice day! :D I'll try to get the next part up tonight. :D


End file.
